Ahora que ya no estás
by freezekula
Summary: ATENCIÓN: Spoiler del quinto libro de Harry Potter "La Orden del Fénix". En este fic se relatan cosas muy muy importantes de la quinta novela, así que si no quieres saberlo por favor, no lo leas . Este fic trata sobre Harry y los sentimientos que tiene


Título: Ahora que ya no estás...  
  
Autora: Kula Diamond  
  
Nota: Spoiler OotP  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene spoilers muy muy importantes de la quinta novela de Harry Potter "La Orden del Fénix", así que si no quieres saber nada de ello, por favor, no lo leas ^^  
  
Sabiendo esto, espero que lo disfutes...  
  
AHORA QUE YA NO ESTÁS...  
  
"Cuántas veces he llorado desconsoladamente desde ese día hasta que no tenía más lágrimas y el pecho me dolía tanto que no podía seguir respirando. Cuántas veces me repetí qué la culpa había sido mía, que podría haber hecho algo para remediarlo, que fui un idiota por actuar tan precipitadamente... Si solo le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione... Si solo me hubiera acordado de aquél espejito que me regaló después de las vacaciones de navidad..." Ante aquél último recuerdo Harry no pudo evitar volver a echarse a llorar desconsoladamente, allí, sobre la cama, se hizo un ovillo juntando sus piernas fuertemene contra su pecho, mientras apretaba sus puños alrededor de ese pequeño trozo de espejo, tan fuertemente que sus nudillos empezaron a ponerse blancos y, un pequeño hilillo de sangre se deslizó entre sus dedos. Pero eso a Harry le daba igual, no pareció notar el dolor que le producía el trozo de espejo clavándose en su carne, desgarrándola, igual que su corazón... desgarrado, si es que aún le quedaba corazón, porque se había roto en pedazos aquella noche que no pudo salvar a aquella persona que lo había sido todo para él, el único al que había podido considerar como un padre alguna vez, aquél que lo había tratado como un igual, y que le había dado todo; aquél al que no volvería a ver nunca más... porque ya no estaba allí para consolarlo, porque ya no estaba allí para apoyarlo, para contarle sus problemas y para molestarlo con otra de sus tontas pesadillas diciéndole que se había despertado con el dolor en su cicatriz. Se sentía impotente, asqueado con todo el mundo y consigo mismo, quería desaparecer, que la tierra se lo tragara; cerrar los ojos y no tener que despertar nunca más, para no tener que afrentar la cruel y amarga verdad: que nunca más iba a volver a recibir una carta suya, volvería a verle o volver a pasar unas navidades con él. En esos momentos deseó haber podido pasar más tiempo con Sirius, aún recordaba el profundo y caluroso abrazo que éste le había dado al despedirse de él en navidad, su último abrazo... Porque Sirius ya no estaba allí, porque Sirius había desaparecido detrás de aquél velo, porque Sirius no había vuelto a parecer de detrás del telón con su cara sonriente y de burla, asegurándole a Harry que todo estaba bien, porque él no volvió a aparecer por mucho que él chillara su nombre con tantas fuerzas que sus pulmones ardieron y que no le quedara aliento para seguir llorando. Porque Sirius no iba a volver... Pero él no quería creerlo, de alguna forma no quería asumir que Sirius había muerto. ¡ NO! Él seguía vivo, Lupin había evitado que Harry corriera detrás de Sirius, no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar si realmente había muerto, podría haberse quedado inconsciente o igual haberse golpeado y estar tan herido que no podía levantarse. Harry se maldijo una y otra vez. "Tendría que haberme asegurado. Tendría que haber corrido en su ayuda". Pero ahora ya no importaba, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y nada podría cambiarlo. Se acurrucó más sobre las ya arrugadas sábanas, mientras las apretaba fuertemente en sus manos, sin soltar aún de ellas el pequeño espejito que sujetaba. Aún recordaba la sensación que le produjo cuando destapó aquél pequeño trozo de tela y vio por primera vez el trocito de espejo. "El espejo de doble dirección", muy lentamente Harry abrió su mano, desprendiendo de su carne las puntas del pekeño trozo de espejo que se había clavado en ella. Con mucha suavidad, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, lo giró y volvió a leer la inscripción que Sirius había dejado allí para él: "Este es un espejo de doble dirección, yo tengo su pareja. Si necesitas hablar conmigo, solo di mi nombre en él: tú aparecerás en mi espejo y yo seré capaz de hablar contigo. James y yo solíamos usarlo cuando nos separaban en los castigos." Otra punzada de dolor recorrió su corazón, ¿por qué no habría mirado antes el regalo que le hizo su padrino? ¿qué le hizo ser tan obstinado y no hacerle caso a sus amigos, a Sirius y a Dumbledore y obligarse a sí mismo a aprender "Occlumency"? Si lo hubiese hecho nada de esto hubiera pasado, y ahora podría seguir escribiéndose con su padrino y tal vez, incluso después de que todo lo referente a Voldemort hubiera pasado; haber podido ir a vivir con Sirius. No entendía como la vida a veces podía ser tan injusta. A unos se les daba tanto y a otros "tan" poco, ¿qué habían hecho ellos para llevarse la peor parte del destino? Se incorporó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de ésta, mientras aún mantenía el pequeño trozo en sus manos, con las lágrimas recorriéndole las enrojecidas mejillas. Pensaba... , pensaba en lo que podría haber hecho Sirius para merecer aquello. Había pasado 13 años de su vida encerrado en la peor prisión que nadie pudiera imaginarse jamás, rodeado de Dementores que se apoderaban de las esperanzas y sueños de la gente, nutriéndose de ellos y no dejándote más que desolación y tristeza; y encima acusado de matar a su mejor amigo y esposa, a los cuáles había querido más que a su propia vida; acusado de un crimen, que por su puesto, él no había cometido. Pudo escapar de la prisión, volver a ver a su amigo Lupin y conocer al hijo de aquél que había sido su mejor amigo, su hermano: a Harry; y había conseguido convencer a los dos, gracias a la aparición de Peter, de que había sido esa "rata" y no él, quién había matado a James y Lily. Cuando por fin habían conseguido capturar a Peter y pensaban que por fin él y Sirius podrían vivir juntos, Peter se escapó, y todo el ministerio ponía precio a la cabeza de su padrino, obligándole a vivir en la sombra y oculto de todos. Se había formado "La Orden del Fénix" para combatir a Lord Voldemort, ya quedaba menos para el día en que tuvieran por narices, que admitir que había vuelto y reconocer el perdón de Sirius, pero... tuvo que suceder aquello... Y por mucho que ahora limpiaran el nombre de Black y lo dejaran como una persona maravillosa que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de Harry, poco le importaba eso ahora a él, lo únnico que quería es que estuviera a su lado, para poder compartir esa vida que tanto deseaba, juntos. Ahora no le quedaba nada, lo había perdido, y junto con él, todos sus sueños y esperanzas. ¿Ahora que le quedaba, más que tumbarse, llorar y rezar por qué algún día volviera a ver a ese moreno de fría, penetrante y a la vez cálida mirada azulada que un día robó su corazón y que tal vez algún día pueda cumplir su más preciado deseo? Harry volvió a recostarse en la cama, se acurrucó contra las sábanas y sosteniendo fuertemente el espejo contra su pecho, se quedó dormido... Y soñó... Soñó con prados verdes y flores de muchos colores... Soñó con una casa hecha de madera y piedra... Soñó con un perro negro y grande que movía la cola mientras corría en circulos a su alrededor... Soñó con un hombre alto y rubio que le extendía la mano para guiarlo hasta aquella casa... Soñó que entraba a esa casa que sabía, podía llamar hogar... Y entre esos sueños, soñó con él... y con lo que podría haver sido algún día...  
  
Fin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Nota de la Autora:  
  
Este fic está dedicado en honor y memoria de "Padfoot", para mi amiga Mirella que sin ella no podría haberme leído "La Orden del Fénix" en inglés ^^ y para todas aquellos personas, que al igual que yo, piensan que no es posible que alguien tan maravilloso y vivaz como era Sirius Black aka "Padfoot", haya muerto. Teniendo esa esperanza en nuestros corazones de que más adelante vuelva a aparecer, sorprendiéndonos a todos y haciéndonos soltar ese grito de alegría que estamos deseando descargar. Después de todo esto solo me queda algo por decir: ¡¡¡¡ VIVA PADFOOT ¡!! 


End file.
